What Happens In Vegas
by S.J. Baker
Summary: "Is there something wrong with my hands?" I said lifting my hands in front of my face. Then I saw it. NOTICE: Up for adoption, contact me.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the redo of **_**What happens in Vegas!**_** I'm sorry if you enjoyed the previous version but I didn't so I'm redoing it. I don't own anything! **

**REVIEW! **

My eyes flew open to reveal blinding light and deafening sound. I felt like I was in the middle of a wild party and I just so happened to be under the brightest light in the room. I winced at the light and immediately closed my eyes again, savoring the darkness under my eyelids. I thought that opening my eyes would be the worst part of the day, wrong. I moved slight and felt a pain rocket up my spine like a wave of electricity. As soon as I thought my body pain was over, the "headache" side of my pain decided to makes its move. I tried to open my eyes again to get rid of the horrible sensation in my head.

My golden eyes opened slowly, this time getting used to the bright light that seeped through the windows. I wasn't really sure where I was, but I was pretty confident that I was lying on the floor. After getting used to the light, my eyes were glaring up at the ceiling, which was decorated with a streak of yellow spray paint.

"What happened last night?" I asked partly to myself and whoever else that might have been in the room. I could remember some, like us getting off the plane after landing in Vegas and arriving at the hotel room but the rest was a foggy blank mess.

I expected a reply from at least somebody; Utau or Kukai maybe but all I heard was the occasional gust of wind which I found out was coming in through a broken window.

After taking a decent glance around the room, I looked back up at the ceiling; it was the cleanest thing in the room after all. The what-used-to-be-a-hotel-room was now easily recognizable as a junk yard. The TV was split in two and was spewing sparks; the furniture wasn't even recognizable as furniture. The couch, or what used to be a couch, looked like a dog had taken it apart.

Once my eyes had taken in the horror of the bedroom, I spotted the silky purple locks of Nagihiko spilling out from under an overturned mattress. In a little bit of excitement, I ran over to him. I managed to get the mattress two inches off the ground before it slipped out of my hands and landed on the purple haired wonder with a thud.

"What was that for?" he groaned under the weight of the mattress.

"It slipped," I shrugged as I grabbed his wrist and heaved him out from under the bed.

"Yeah right," he replied with a slight annoyed expression.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" I asked, eager for an answer.

"Not really, no." he said as he brushed himself off. He took a good look at the room then looked back at me. "Why did we agree to this?"

"I don't really remember," I answered, giggling at my response due to the irony of our situation. His eyes scraped over the room again, shuddering at the sight of just about everything. His glance came back to me again, but this time as soon as he saw me, he froze.

"R-Rima, n-now don't freak out," he acted for all the world as if he'd ruined my life.

"Why would I freak out?" I asked crossing my arms. His face grew worried and strained when he caught the sight of my hands. "Is there something wrong with my hands?" I said lifting my hands in front of my face. Then I saw _it. _

Barely noticeable in the pale morning light, but no doubt that it was there. A silver ring decorated with three sparkly diamonds was cozily hugging my left ring finger. I don't know how, but I managed to remain calm as I pointed to the ring and looked at Nagi. "Explain." I demanded in a calm way.

"I don't know," he shrugged sounding very uncertain.

"Let me see yours," I ordered as I pointed to his left hand. He turned his head away from me as he lifted up his hand to my face.

My heart dropped and my stomached tied itself in a knot. My worst nightmare had just come true.

"Does this mean…" he choked unable to finish his statement. I nodded slowly in response.

I, twenty-one-year-old Mashiro Rima was now the wife of Nagihiko Fujisaki.

**Done! Sorry if it looks weird, my computer doesn't feel like cooperating tonight. Hope you enjoyed it because it's getting started. XD **

**REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well.. I'm bed ridden due to a torn meniscus, so here is an update. Enjoy! **

**REVIEW! **

I was baffled, stunned; frozen in a state of shock. My worst nightmare, my insane irrational fear was now unfolding before my eyes. I was _married _to Nagihiko. I didn't even want to think about saying the words, I could imagine that they would taste like vinegar.

"How do we fix this?" I barely heard him through my rambling mind. His voice sounded distant, as if he was deep in thought over this as well. I couldn't exacty blame him, 1) I had no idea whose idea it was to get married 2) he was as tense as I was, I wasn't about to make it ten times worse for the both of us.

"I don't" I said absent-mindedly although I really didn't know, just because my parents went through a divorce didn't mean that I knew how to get out of this mess. "Maybe the others will know," I was hopeful that my suggestion was a good one, maybe Amu or Utau knew a thing or two marraige.

"That sounds like a good idea, except for the fact that no one else is here but us." He made a good point, there was zero sign of life in our room, let alone any other sounds than us talking.

"Maybe they're in the lobby," I was beginning to think that I was getting my hopes to high, but the idea where everyone was in the lobby made sense. What if Utau and Amu were stalling room service. Nagihiko simply agreed with everything with a short nod.

The hallway of the nineteenth floor seemed exceptionally normal, except for the incredibly dirty looks that we were recieving from everyone that walked past. I didn't even recognize any of the faces that walked past, why on earth would they look at us like we keyed their car?

"Why is everyone looking at us like that?" I asked Nagi just to be safe that it wasn't something that he did.

"Don't know," he whispered back to me.

On the way to the lobby, I made the conclusion that we had something to do with whatever was pissing the total strangers and that if either of us saw any cops that we would lay low. It was a good thing too. The elevator opened and we saw nothing but the Vegas Police Department and the hotel security gaurds.

We hid in the hallway that was just out of sight of the cops and looked for Utau and the others from there. My eyes combed through the crowed several times and didn't spot Utau's signature platinum blonde pony tails or even Amu's bubblegum pink hair. I hit my had against the wall; all was lost.

"Rima?" a voice from behind me spoke, it sounded familiar. I turned around to see Utau's relieved expression.

"Utau?" I asked just to be sure my head wasn't playing games with me.

"Duh, where have you been?"

"We woke up in the hotel room, what about you?"

"We have a hotel room? Nevermind, we woke up in the lobby and started hiding when the cops showed up." She responded as if she hadn't had a clue what happened last night.

"Do you remember anything that happened last night?" I asked for informational purposes, perhaps Utau knew which one of us suggested marrying each other.

"Not a thing, although we're pretty sure that the cops were after us, a lot of people were giving us dirty looks." At least we had a basis; we were all wanted criminals for a crime that we didn't even remember commiting.

"What does the room look like?" Kukai actually sounded eager to see the room, it was probably because it was a hotel room in Vegas.

"You really want to see it?" I was not about to admit from trying not to stop them from seeing the monstrousity of a room. They still looked eager.

* * *

"Oh.. my.. god." Utau breathed, her expression was just about as shocked when I saw the ring on my finger. "_This _is our room? This can't be our room, it doesn't even look like a room."

"I can't say I didn't warn you, because I did." I smiled, I was finally prepared for something that Utau would say.

"Rima? Utau?" a high pitched voice echoed from the deep recesses of the trashed hotel room.

"Yaya?" Naghiko took a lucky guess. Just as he finished speaking, her bright orange hair came bobbing from around the corner.

"Where were you guys? We were worried," she said as she was still looking around the room for a reason for the mess.

"We?" I asked, noticing only Yaya in the room and no one else.

"Yes 'we'," Kairi jumped in the conversation, he walked in followed by the golden blonde hair of Tadase.

"Well, if everyone's here, why don't we find out why everyone currently hates us." Kukai's suggestion sounded a lot better than what I was going to say. I had to think it out before breaking it to everyone that I was now married. But one thing caught me off guard, it felt like something was missing.

Then it hit me.

"Hey guys, where's Amu and Ikuto?"

**I know.. it's short. Can you tell me if there is anything misspelled, I don't have word anymore so I can't tell. Hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving break. **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
